Birthday SEX
by DBK1993
Summary: For Bella's 19th birthday all she wants is to have sex and she made a bet with a friend from school that she could have sex before her birthday ends. Who did she choose? None other than her dad Charlie. What happens after her birthday is over?
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Bells, Happy Birthday!" Charlie told her after he woke her up. Today was Bella's 19th birthday and she wanted nothing except to have sex. Not just anyone would do, she wanted her dad. Unfortunately Charlie has to work today so Bella has to get him after his shift tonight…or does she.

"Morning dad, its only 9am why are you waking me up so early?" She asked him while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I have to go into work today sweetie remember. I will be back by dinner I promise." Charlie told her as he leaned down and kissed her head. He walked out her room and down stairs.

"Great now I have to wait till tonight." She thought out loud. She sat in bed for a minute but then got up and put on her mini skirt, tank top with her converse sneakers, and went down stairs.

"Hey dad would it be okay if I come with you on a ride-a-long today?" She asked him looking all innocent. Charlie looked over at her for a second, sighed and then told her it was okay.

"Yay, this is going to be so exciting." She said as she jumped up and down but as she did that Charlie noticed she was wearing red lacey panties. Charlie quickly looked away and grabbed his keys.

"If you're ready lefts go." Charlie said as he walked out. Bella followed and shut the door. She got into the front passenger side and buckled in. After driving around for an hour Bella got bored and asked Charlie if they could park somewhere. Luck was on her side because they were parked at the park. Bella looked around and saw that no one was around and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hey daddy I know this is all sudden but I was wondering if I could have my birthday present from you." She asked him and casually pulled her skirt up a bit. Charlie noticed her pull her skirt up and gulped.

"I wasn't able to get your present yet Bells." Charlie told her as he adjusted himself.

"That's weird cause I see my present right there." Bella told him and pointed. Charlie looked where she pointed and saw nothing. When he looked back at her she was leaned over the middle seat and was unzipping his pants.

"Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked he when he pushed her away.

"Oh come on daddy I just want to touch it please." Bella asked him and looked at him sad. Charlie looked at her for a second then shook his head.

"No Bella you're not allowed to do that it is wrong." Charlie told her as he zipped his pants up. Bella wasn't going to give up without a fight. Bella then quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed on top of him.

"Bella what the hell are you?" Charlie asked her but stopped talking when he felt Bella unzip his pants and pull his dick out between her legs.

"I told you daddy I wanted my present and one way or another I will get it." She told him as she leaned down and bit his neck. Charlie sat there shocked as Bella began to massage his dick and squeeze it. Charlie pulled his head back and moaned. Bella smiled down at him, picked her hips up and slowly sat down on top of his dick.

"Oh Daddy you're so big and hard." Bella said as she sat down on him. Once he was all the way inside her, she put her hands on his shoulders and rocked her hips. Charlie moaned out in pleasure and grabbed her hips.

"Damn it Bella this is wrong we can't do this." Charlie grunted out as she rode him. Bella smiled and then pulled a lever that made his seat go all the way back. Bella sat up and rode his dick faster with her hands on his chest.

"You don't seem to hate it, in fact I think you like your cock being inside my pussy, don't you daddy." Bella said as she rode him. Charlie moaned in pleasure and squeezed her hips harder.

"Damn Bella your pussy is so tight." Charlie told her. Bella smiled and leaned down till they were chest to chest and she began to bounce on his cock. Charlie reached around and smacked her ass making Bella moan out in pleasure.

"Oh daddy you like it rough." Bella whispered into his ear. Charlie leaned up and bit her neck, held her hips in place and thrusted up inside her hard and fast.

"Oh daddy, yes fuck that pussy daddy." Bella said in pleasure. After a few more thrusts Bella came all over his cock making Charlie force her onto his cock and he came deep inside her. After about a minute Charlie came to his senses and pushed Bella over to the passenger side of the car. Charlie zipped his pants up and pulled his seat up.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you just did? What we just did?" Charlie asked her looking pissed off.

"Yes daddy you fucked my pussy with your big cock." Bella told him smiling. Charlie whipped his face and didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm taking you straight home and you are going to think over what you just did, it was wrong and should never have happened." I will see you when I get off work. Bella sat there smiling the whole ride home. Charlie dropped her off at the house and drove away. Bella went into the house got naked, took a shower, and laid naked on Charlie's bed till he got home. After about an hour she heard the cruiser pull up and heard more than one foot step come up to the house. At first Bella was going to quickly get dressed but then thought against it and waited on the bed. When Charlie opened his bedroom door she saw him and someone else in uniform.

"See I told you, she let me fuck her in my car and now she wants me to fuck her again. Do you want a go at her too? She seems like she wants the dick." Charlie told the other male. She looked at him confused for a minute.

"Bells this is Mike, a friend from work I have worked with him for the past 10 years, I want you to fuck him like you did me in the car. He is your present." Charlie told her as they both hung up their gun belts. Bella sat there shocked and nodded her head. Mike got naked and laid down on the bed.

"Suck my dick first and get it all wet." Mike told her. Bella crawled over to him, grabbed his dick and began to suck it. After about a minute she felt Charlie get on the bed and he began to finger her pussy while the sucked Mike's cock.

"Now that you have fucked a man I think it is time you fucked two men." Charlie told her and then slapped her ass. Bella moaned in pleasure and stopped sucking his dick. Charlie pulled his fingers out of her and Bella climbed on top of Mike. She grabbed his dick and slowly sat on top of it. Mike was a little bigger than Charlie so she winced a little from the pain. Mike grabbed her hips and began to move her hips.

"Damn you do have a tight little pussy. Fuck my dick like you did your daddy here. I want to cum." Mike told her and then slapped her ass hard. Bella winced but did as he said she bounced on his dick hard and fast.

"That's right fuck my dick you bitch, oh that's right AH you feel so good." Mike said in pleasure. Bella was so focused on fucking him that she came when she felt two fingers go into her ass.

"Damn you're so tight I'm about to cum don't stop keep moving." Mike told her in pleasure.

"What are you doing dad?" Bella asked him as she looked behind her.

"I told you, you are fucking two men." Charlie told her and then pushed her down on top of Mike so they were chest to chest.

"Oh yes this position is way better, hurry up and stick it in, her pussy is going to make me cum soon." Mike told him as he slapped Bella's ass again. Charlie pulled his fingers out and positioned the tip of his penis at her hole. After a second he thrust fully inside her. Bella screamed out in pain.

"Ow daddy that hurts please stop." Bella begged.

"You wanted to fuck a man and now you get what you wanted Bells, you wanted to be a woman right well now you are." Charlie told her. Charlie put one hand on her back and the other on her waist as he slowly began to fuck her ass. At first Bella kept telling him to pull out but after a few thrusts Bella moaned out in pleasure.

"You like two cocks filling you up, you slut." Mike asked her as he rubbed her clit. Bella arched her back in pleasure and moaned out a yes while Charlie fucked her harder making Mike's dick go deeper inside her. After a couple more thrusts both men came inside her making her cum.

"Oh daddy, Mike!" Bella screamed out in pleasure. After they were don't Charlie pulled out and Mike pushed her off to the side. All three breathed hard and laid on the bed.

"Happy birthday Bells, now go make dinner." Charlie told her as he laid down on the bed. Bella got up put her robe on and went to make dinner.

"Damn your daughter is a good fuck, you mind if I come over and use her again?" Mike asked him.

"You can come over every day after work and fuck her if you want just don't bruise her up or anything." Charlie told him as he sat up and walked out his bedroom. Bella was cooking pasta on the stove when Charlie came in. He walked up behind her, pulled her robe up and thrusted inside her pussy. He grabbed her hip with one hand and pulled her hair with the other till her back arched and her ear was by his mouth.

"Every day Mike is going to come over and you are going to fuck him, do I make myself clear." Charlie asked her as he fucked her pussy harder. Bella told him yes and moaned out in pleasure and pain. Charlie let her go and told her to get on all fours. She did what he said and he pushed back inside her pussy. He fucked her roughly and smacked her ass, she moaned out in pleasure and met his thrusts. After a few minutes Charlie pulled her hair back rubbed her clit and came inside her again.

"Get cleaned up and finish dinner." Charlie told her as he slapped her ass one more time and pulled out of her. Bella got up and went to the bathroom smiling. She got her birthday wish and more.

 **AN: I noticed there wasn't much Charlie and Bella sex stories and I know there are a few people out there that would like to read some so here is one and I hope you all like it, let me know what you think.**

 **COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: At first I just wanted this to be a oneshot story but I changed my mind and I'll update more chapters as I can.**

After they all ate dinner Charlie said he would do the dishes for her since she had a lot of sex and excitement for her birthday.

"Hey Charlie, do you mind if Bella walks me to my car?" Mike called out to him by the front door.

"Nope not at all." Charlie yelled back. Mike grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out the door and to his car. Mike put her on the hood of his car, stood between her legs as he massaged her breast and bit her neck.

"We can't outside, one of my neighbors will see." She told him while trying to stand up. Mike pushed her back down onto the hood of his car and wrapped his hand around her neck to hold her down.

"I don't care I want that pussy and you're going to lay there and take it like you did on your dad's bed." Mike told her as he unzipped his pants. Bella was a little scared but then got wet once she saw his big hard cock. Mike moved her panties over to the side, grabbed a hold of her hip and then thrust deep inside her making Bella gasp in pain and pleasure. Mike held her down on the car by her neck as he fucked her hard. Bella moaned out in pleasure as Mike grunted in pleasure.

"Damn you got a tight as pussy for such a slut." Mike told her as he fucked her faster. Mike moved his hand from her neck and forced her shirt up and pinched her nipple as he thrusted hard inside her.

"Mike, your dick feels so good." Bella panted out in pleasure. Mike smiled and pinched her nipple again making her gasp in pleasure.

"I'm about to cum. I'm going to cum in that tight pussy of yours." Mike grunted out as he let her hip go and pinched both her nipples hard as he fucked her pussy. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist tight, after a few more thrusts Mike leaned down and sucked her nipple as he came inside her.

"Damn that pussy is good. When I get off my shift tomorrow be ready because I'm going to fuck that pussy again, not get off my car and get dressed." Mike told her after he pulled out of her and was zipping his pants up. Bella got off his car, pulled her shirt down and fixed her panties before walking to the house. Once she was in the house she saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm going to go shower okay daddy." Bella told him before walking up the stairs.

"Wait Bella come here for a minute." Charlie told her before she got too far up the stairs. When Bella was in the living room her had her sit on his lap facing him with her arms around his neck.

"What is it daddy, do you want me to suck your dick?" Bella asked him as she began to grind against his dick.

"No not right now Bells, I just wanted to clarify with you that no one can know that you had sex with either one of us tonight okay." Charlie told her as he rubbed her ass while she still grinded on his dick.

"So, if no one know then I still get to fuck your dick?" Bella asked him as she reached down and unzipped his pants pulling his dick out. Bella rubbed his dick as Charlie leaned back and moaned.

"Exactly princess, no don't tell anyone okay?" Charlie said as he help her hips. Bell stood up on her knees, reached down, pulled her panties to the side and slid his dick inside her. Once Bella was fully sitting on top of him she began to rock her hips making his dick slide in and out of her.

"Damn Bella that pussy feels so good." Charlie told her as he put his hand under her shirt and squeezed her breast making Bella moan in pleasure. Charlie sat up, licked and sucked on her neck as she began to bounce on his dick.

"Oh daddy your dick is going so deep inside me. You feel so good." Bella moaned out in pleasure as he continued to pinch and twist her nipple. Bella grabbed the back of his neck and leaned back fucking his dick harder and screaming out in pleasure.

"Oh daddy your dick is about to make me cum." Bella yelled out as she arched her back. Charlie grabbed her hips threw her onto the couch and began to roughly fuck her pussy.

"Oh yes daddy fuck this pussy, fuck it hard and fast!" Bella yelled out as he fucked her hard into the couch. Charlie grunted in pleasure and began to rub her clit as he fucked her making bella squirm in ecstasy.

"I'm about to cum Bells, cum on daddy's cock." Charlie told her and then pinched her clit. Once he pinched her Bella arched her back and moaned out in pleasure as she came all over him. Charlie came deep inside her grunting loudly.

"Damn Bells you sure know how to make me fuck the shit out your pussy." Charlie told her and then pulled out. Charlie grabbed his penis and put it in Bella's mouth.

"Suck me clean Bells." Charlie told her. Bella did what he said. She licked and sucked his whole penis until he was clean and then sucked on the tip a few seconds to get all the cum out.

"There you go daddy, anything else for you?" Bella asked him while she licked her lips.

"No that will be it princess now go to bed." Charlie told her as he put his pants back on and started to watch TV again. Bella stood up fixed her clothes and went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

The next day when she woke up she got ready for school and went down stairs to see if Charlie already left. She looked around but didn't see him so she grabbed a pop tart and went to school. When she got there she saw Jessica chilling by her car.

"Hey Jess you will not believe what I did!" Bella yelled out to her. Jess turned and saw Bella running over to her.

"What did you do? Or should I say WHO?" Jessica asked with a big grin. Bella stopped and waited for a few seconds smiling making Jessica giddy with suspense.

"I fucked my dad last night…and his coworker." Bella told her with a smile. Jessica looked at her shocked.

"No way, you serious? There is no way Chief Swan would fuck a high schooler let alone his daughter." Jessica told her in shock.

"I swear I fucked him last night and oh my gosh he has such a huge dick. I literally fucked all night long." Bella told her smiling still.

"Damn what I wouldn't do to have sex." Jessica told her.

"You might be able to fuck my dad…We can trick him make him think it's me at first and then BAM it's you. What do you think?" Bella told her smiling.

"I don't know how would I get out the house?" Jessica asked her puzzled.

"Tell your parents you're spending the night with me they will never know what is really going to happen." Bella told her. Jessica thought it over for a second and then agreed.

"Okay cool, I can't believe I'm going to fuck an older dude. I'm sorry but Mike's dick is so small I never know if we are really having sex or not." Jessica told her as they walked to class.

After school was over Jessica told her she would be by in about an hour after she talked to her parents. Once she made it home she saw Charlie and Mike already relaxing in the living room.

"Dad I'm home." Bella said as she walked into the house. Bella didn't even have time to turn around when she felt someone taking her pants off and forcing her against the door.

"Damn I just got home and I'm already getting the dick, what a great day." Bella said as she spread her legs apart.

"Damn straight now take this dick." She heard Mike tell her before he forced his dick inside her pussy making Bella scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to prep you, I'm just so fucking horny for this pussy." Mike told her as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and forced her head back. He licked and bit her neck as he fucked her hard and fast into the front door.

"Hey Mike don't fuck her too hard we don't want any bruising remember." Charlie said as he walked by to go to the bathroom.

"Damn this pussy feels great. You like my dick inside you bitch? You like me fucking you hard like this?" Mike asked her as he fucked her and pulled her hair back some more.

"Yes fuck this pussy, fuck me hard into the door Mike." Bella said in pleasure. Mike let her hair go and pulled her ass back so that just her hands were on the door. He spread her ass cheaks apart and put his thumb inside her as he fucked her faster. Bella moaned out in pleasure almost buckling down to the floor.

"Just a few more thrusts," Mike told her as he moved his thumb around inside her ass while he fucked her. Bella screamed out in pleasure as she came. Mike slapped her ass and then came inside her.

"Damn bitch that was great. I'll see that sweet pussy tomorrow." Mike told her and then pulled out of her. After he pulled his pants up he grabbed his gun belt and walked out the door. Once Bella fixed herself she walked over the Charlie who was now on his chair.

"Hey would it be okay if Jessica spent the night tonight since it is Friday?" Bella asked him with a smile.

"I don't see why not, as long as you fuck me when she goes to sleep night." Charlie told her with a smile.

"Don't worry daddy I can't get enough of that dick remember." Bella told him smiling. Bella walked over to the phone and called Jessica saying that Charlie said it was okay. After about an hour Jessica showed up in a skirt and tank top trying to see if he was at all interested in her body. When she first walked in she saw Charlie's eyes open wide from her outfit. She figured that was a good sign.

"So Bella what's for dinner I'm starving." Jessica asked her as she put her stuff down. Jessica made sure that when she put her stuff down she bent at the hips instead of the knees pretending to not see Charlie there. Charlie got a full look at her ass and panties that she was wearing. Charlie instantly became hard and had to cover it up with his pillow.

"We are having hotdogs with French fries tonight." Bella told her as she walked into the kitchen. Jessica turned around and pretended to be shocked.

"Oh hi chief Swan, thank you so much for letting me spend the night tonight." Jessica told him as she sat down on the couch. She casually bent one knee and spread her legs apart. Charlie tried not to look over there but when he did all he could think about was fucking her.

"Time for dinner guys." Bella said from the kitchen. During dinner Charlie kept looking over as Jessica as she ate her hotdog. Charlie didn't know it but Jessica was the one rubbing her food against his dick all through dinner.

"Bella can I come talk to you for a minute." Charlie asked her as he got up and walked into the other room. Bella stood up and followed him, but when they reached the living room Charlie grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her to his room and threw her onto the bed.

"Dad not right now Jessica is still awake and might see us." Bella told him as he climbed on top of her massaging her breast as he licked and bit her neck.

"Don't worry she won't find out, I'm super horny and will be done in just a minute." Charlie told her as he undid his pants, pulled his dick out and thrusted inside her. Bella gasped out in pleasure of being filled up. Charlie pulled her shirt up and began to suck and bite her nipple as he fucked her pussy. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto the bed sheet moaning in pleasure.

"Oh daddy your dick feels so good." Bella moaned out in pleasure as he fucked her harder into the bed.

"Bella? Are you guys okay?" They heard Jessica ask through the door. Charlie pulled away from her, grabbed her hips and kept fucking her.

"Were fine Jess were just, AH, talking we will be done in a minute, AHHH, make that two minutes." Bella told her as Charlie started to fuck her faster. Bella moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh daddy your dick feels so good in my pussy, don't stop I'm about to cum." Bella told him as she arched her back. Charlie reached down and rubber her clit as he thrusted inside her making Bella squirm more in pleasure.

"Cum for daddy Bells." Charlie told her, Bella moaned in pleasure, arched her back and came making Charlie cum all inside her as well.

"Damn Bells that was great now hurry up and get cleaned off." Charlie told her as he put his dick back in his pants. Once he was Bella finally dressed they walked out the room and say Jessica watching TV.

"You ready to go upstairs and hang out before we go to bed Jess?" Bella asked her by the stairs.

"Sure sounds great, good night Chief Swan." Jessica told him as she walked to the stairs. When she passed him she 'accidentally' rubbed her breasts against his arm and her ass against his crouch when she tried to go up the stairs. Charlie held back a groan as he watched her ass sway when she walked up the stairs. When they made it to Bella's room they sat on the bed talking.

"So what did your dad want?" Jessica asked her curious.

"We were having sex because you got him all horny rubbing his dick during dinner. He fucked me so hard too." Bella told her smiling.

"Oh wow, do you think he wanted to do that to me?" Jessica asked her giddy.

"Honestly I think so, I've never seen him that hard before plus it didn't take him long to cum either. It's a good think I got put on birth control when I lived with my mom, or else I would totally be pregnant right now." Bella told her laughing.

"Wait he came inside you?" Jessica asked her with wide eyes.

"Well yea, he can't cum unless he is inside." Bella told her.

"What does it feel like?" Jessica asked her as she put on her PJs. She had on a button up shirt and a pair of lace panties on.

"At first you feel full, like you just ate a big meal and then it's hot and it actually turns me on more. It feels so good when he cums inside me honestly." Bella told her as she took her clothes off and put on a loose shirt and boxers.

"Damn, I can't wait to fuck him now; I'm already getting wet just thinking about it." Jessica told her as she squirmed at bit on the bed.

 **AN: Dum Dum Dum…decided to stop here. Anyone want to know if she actually goes through with it and fucks Charlie or does she chicken out? Let me know what you think by Reviewing what you think. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do I do; walk into his room and fuck him?" Jessica asked Bella as she took her bra off and put a button up on.

"Pretty much, he likes it when I'm assertive." Bella told her as she put her hair into a high ponytail.

"When does he go to bed?" Jessica asked her as she put her clothes in her bag.

"He will be going to bed here soon." Bella told her with a smile. Jessica felt nervous but excited at the same time. She put her hair up in a ponytail and lay down in bed. After what felt like forever Bella stood up and opened the door.

"He should be laying down in bed by now, you want to go down together?" Bella asked as she stood by the door. Jessica stood up and walked over to Bella.

"I,m a little nervous but yes." Jessica told her with a small smile. Bella reached over and grabbed her hand. They both snuck down stairs together. Once they were beside his door they stopped and Bella peeked inside. Charlie was laying down on his back sleeping.

"Okay he is sleeping are you ready?" Bella asked her.

"Not really," Jessica said. Bella smiled and then pushed Jessica into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked her as Bella held her hands against the wall by her head. Bella leaned forward and kissed her deepely. Bella pressed her body against hers and deepened the kiss making Jessica moan. Bella let her left hand go and grabbed her ass making her leg wrap around her waist. She moved down to Jessica's neck and began to bit and suck on her neck as she squeezed and massaged her ass. Jessica moaned out Bella's name as she grabbed her shoulder. Bella let her other hand go and pulled her panties down to her ankles and then took them off. Jessica leaned on the wall for support as Bella put her leg on her shoulder and begant to lick and suck her pussy.

"Oh, Bella that feels so good." Jessica moaned as Bella massaged her clit with her tongue. Bella smiled as she put a finger inside of her and began to finger her. Jessica wrapped her fingers in Bella's hair as she arched her back. When Jessica fet like she was about to cum Bella stopped and stood up.

"Now your ready." Bella said as she pressed her body against Jessica and squeezed her breast. Jessica groaned out from not being able to cum.

"Lets go." Bella told her. Jessica opened the door and slowly climbed onto the bed. She slowly moved under the covers and reached down to try and find Charlie's dick. Jessica looked up and saw Bella sitting down in a chair watching.

"What are you doing?" Jessica whispered to her.

"I'm going to play with myself as you fuck my dad and then I might join in." Bella whispered back as she reached into the end table and bulled out a vibrator. Jessica blushed but kept going. Jessica found his dick and began to slowly squeeze and pull on it.

Bella began to play with her clit as Jessica played with his dick. Jessica slowly took the covers off of him and began to suck on his dick. Charlie moaned out slightly as Jessica moved her head and sucked on his dick. Bella turned on the vibrator and snuck behind Jessica and rubbed it against her pussy making Jessica jump up in shock. Bella smiled at her and leaned forward.

"I want you to suck his dick while I play with you." Bella whispered in her ear, and then grabbed her breast. Jessica moaned slighly and nodded her head. Bella leaned forward and kissed her lips. Jessica moaned into the kiss and grabbed Bella's face. Bella smiled into the kiss and slowly pushed Jessica onto the bed so she was on top of her.

"You want me to fuck you Jessica?" Bella asked her as she began to kiss and bite her neck. Jessica arched her back and nodded her head. Bella grabbed the vibrator and opened up her legs. Bella rubbed the vibrator against her folds as she sucked on her nipple.

"Please, don't tease me." Jessica begged in pleasure. Bella leaned forward and kissed her deaply. Bella forced her tongue into Jessica's mouth and then slowly pushed hte vibrator inside of her.

"Oh, that feels so good, oh Bella." Jessica moaned out in pleasure as Bella moved the vibrator inside of her.

"My, my what am I seeing here?" Charlie asked as he watched the two girls. Bella pulled away from sucking on Jessica's neck and turned her head to Charlie and smiled.

"I brought you a gift Daddy, but she wanted me first." Bella told him as she kept moving the vibrator inside of Jessica making her moan out in pleasure.

"Well im already horny, what are you going to do about my dick then?" He asked Bella while he rubbed his dick. Bella pushed her ass into the air and wiggled it.

"You can always fuck me Daddy." Bella purred out to him. Charlie acted like he was thinking it over before he crawled over to them, grabbed her hips and pushed his dick into her pussy. Bella moaned in pleasure at being filled up so quickly. Jessica gasped in shock at seeing Bella getting fucked by her dad. Charlie pushed Bella's head down on Jessica's chest and smiled down at Jessica.

"You like what you see Jessica? You want my dick inside you instead of the vibrator?" Charlie asked her as he fucked Bella harder, making her moan in pleasure. Jessica got wetter making the vibrator fall out of her. Charlie smiled and pushed Bella onto the bed and out of the way.

"Hold on Bella I want to teach her what its like to have a real dick from a Man." Charlie said as he leaned down to Jessica and then licked and sucked her pussy. Bella grabbed the vibrator and began to fuck her pussy herself. Jessica moaned out in pleasure at the feel of Charlie's tongue against her clit.

"Oh God that feels so fucking good." Jessica called out. Charlie sat up, positioned himself between her legs and pushed his dick inside her pussy. Jessica cried out in pain, holding onto his neck.

"Ow that hurts so much worse than the vibrator." Jessica sobbed.

"Sorry I forgot you havn't fucked a man. You pussy just feels so tight and wet around my dick I couldn't help myself sugar." Charlie said to her as he rubbed her face, wiping away her tears.

"Its, okay ugh your just so big." Jessica commented in pain. Charlie chuckled and then slowly pulled out and then back into her pussing until he was all the way inside her. Jessica gasped out in pain from being stretched out so much.

"It hurts too much I can't do it Charlie, your too big I need you to pull out." Jessica begged as she pushed on his chest.

"What? I'm already inside and thats the worst part, besides you feel so good and tight around my dick. Just give it a few thrusts and if you don't like it I'll pull out. Please it feels so good." Charlie said to her as he rubbed her breasts.

"Okay just a few and if I don't like it then pull out okay." Jessica said with tears in her eyes. Charlie smiled and slowly began to fuck her pussy and massage her breasts.

"Damn your pussy feels so good." Charlie said in pleasure as he went a little faster.

"Ow, not to fast, go slower." Jessica said while holding onto his shoulder. Charlie didn't listen and instead went faster.

"Ow, Charlie please it hurts, your dicks too big for my pussy." Jessica begged.

"Shut up, I'm almost done, just a few more." Charlie said as he grabbed her hips and thrusted faster. Jessica cried out in pain as Charlie fucked her.

"Please stop Charlie." Jessica cried out. Charlie grabbed her hands, held them down on the bed and fucked her faster.

"I'm about to cum. AH your pussy feels so good." Charlie cried out in pleasure. Jessica cried and pleaded for him to stop but after a few more thrusts Charlie pushed inside of her hard and came a huge load inside of her. Once he was done he let her hands go and leaned down.

"I'm sorry Jessica but you felt so good and once you start with me there is no stopping till I cum, do you understand?" Charlie asked her as he held her face in his hand. Jessica looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head.

"Damn daddy that was so hot that I came four times." Bella said as she pulled the vibrater out of her pussy.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked Jessica as she crawled over to her. Jessica just laid there as Charlie pulled out and began to lick and suck her nipple.

"My pussy still hurts from his dick but I'm fine." Jessica sniffled out. Charlie leaned up and kissed her lips. He grabbed her hip and began to rub it as he made out with her, making Jessica moan in pleasure.

"Hey now dad, I think it's my turn with you. Don't you like my pussy daddy?" Bella asked as she laid down and opened up her folds. Charlie pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Bella.

"Of course my Bells, you know I'm just enjoying my new toy." Charlie winked at her. Charlie grabbed Bella and moved her so that her ass was in the air and her face was in front of Jessica's pussy.

"I want you to eat her out as I fuck your ass baby girl." Charlie told her as he rubbed her as and spread her cheaks apart.

"Yes, Daddy." Bella said as she leaned down and began to suck and nibble of Jessica's clit. Charlie watched and got rock hard. He spit on his hand and got his cock all wet before positioning it against her ass.

"Take a deep breath baby girl, I'm comming in." Charlie warned her and as she sucked in he pushed inside her ass until he was all the way inside.

"God I just love how tight your little ass is Bells. You like my dick inside your ass baby girl?"Charlie asked her as he slapped her ass and slowly began to fuck her.

"Yes Daddy I love it when you fuck my ass like this, your big cock feels so good." Bella moaned out and then went back to sucking and tongue fucking Jessica's pussy.

"You like watching me fuck Bella, Jessica?" Charlie asked her as he fucked her ass harder, making Bella's tongue go deeper inside her pussy.

"Oh, yes it feels so good as you fuck her and she fucks me. Oh, please don't stop." Jessica moaned out in pleasure.

"Damn Bells your ass is so tight I'm about to cum." Charlie growled out.

"Cum in my ass Daddy, I want to feel your hot cum inside of me." Bella moaned in pleasure. Charlie growled in pleasure as he fucked her ass harder. Jessica moaned out as she came on Bella's face and Charlie growled out loud as he came inside Bella's ass. Bella moaned from being filled up and came all over the bed. Once they were all done they laid down on the bed smiling.

"That was fun Daddy, we should do this again sometime." Bellasaid out of breath. Charlie smiled at her as he rubbed her thigh.

"Sure baby girl, only if I can fuck Jessica's tight pussy again." Charlie said as he winked over at Jessica. Jessica looked at him nervously.

"I don't know Charlie your dick is too big and I don't think my pussy can handle it." She said as she tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"Well now that I know what your pussy feels like I'll be able to control myself next time, don't worry sugar Daddy will take good care of your pussy." Charlie said as he licked his lips. Jessica got wet again and smiled at him.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter :/ I was moving and couldn't get on WIFI. I hope you all cna forgive me. I'm going to try and update all my stories soon :D.

WITH LOVE! 3


End file.
